ACCOMPANY ME, PLISH?
by ZameGun
Summary: (Repost) Syok berat tau ff ini dihapus ffn. tapi ya udahlah. Saya balikin lagi aja di daftar postingan. / Kristao fanfiction. / YaOI


Huang Zi Tao. Member Exo yang jago bela diri. _Bener banget._

Huang Zi Tao. Member Exo terkuat kedua setelah Xiumin. _Iya dong._

Huang Zi Tao. Member imut ala-ala panda (ehm, ngeselin), tapi kadang tampang serem ngelebihin preman. Gara-gara lingkaran _halo_ khusus di sekitar mata. _Absurd. Tapi emang nyata._

Tapi...

Huang Zi Tao itu dewasa? _Ngek. Hatchiim._

Huang Zi Tao itu member pemberani? _Duh.. Big __**NO**__._

.

.

.

.

.

**ACCOMPANY ME, PLISH?**

**Pairing: Wu **_**Kris**_** Fan, Huang Zi Tao**

**Length: err...? Satu kali tayang aja ya.**

**Rated: K (Aman kok aman. *berusaha serius *tapi gagal)**

_**Dalam upaya memenuhi request dari para pembacaku tercintah: Lullaby. D(ick) dan Maple fujoshi2309. Dan mungkin buat yang pernah req tapi gak kesebut. Terus buat kalian para KTS. Cuma ini yang bisa gue kasih. Moga pada suka.**_

**A.N: **

**Akibat buka-buka (?) video lama dan nemu Reality Show: Happy Camp yang di Wolf era. Zaman Kris masih ada (duh, gue kangen). Zaman rambut cepak Kris yang menurut gue itu yang paling keren dari semua gaya rambutnya. Dan gue langsung kepikiran buat ni ff pas bagian Kris curhat betapa **_**childish**_**nya Zitao pas individual **_**vote**_**. Disana Kris seolah-olah frustasi dengan ke **_**childish**_**-an **_**adek **_**tersayangnya**__**itu. Malahan Zitao sendiri yang ngaku kalo ke kamar mandi aja minta ditemenin. Duh adek Zitao unyu munyu halloo, muke lo itu polos. Gue jitak mau? #becanda.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Zitao berani. Yeah. Zitao bukan anak kecil lagi. Malu dong, yang aibnya dibuka di depan umum pas Show tadi. Zitao gak mau jadi member paling childish. Kan masih ada Sehun sih. Dia aja pokoknya yang jadi paling childish._

Pemuda berjulukan kungfu panda itu berjalan pelan pelan ke kamar mandi sambil menguatkan hati. Dia menatap pintu kamar mandi manis manja. Mengabaikan betapa _dugeun dugeun_ hatinya membayangkan jika dia sendirian di dalam kamar mandi.

Dia sewot sebenarnya dari tadi. Iya sih dia ngaku kalo dia itu yang paling childish. Tapi masa' member lain seolah kompakan gitu ngebuat si Zitao jadi nomor satu? Mau dikemanakan image kungfu yang melekat di namanya?

Apalagi hyung tersayangnya, Kris. Kenapa wajahnya seolah frustasi gitu sih pas lagi curhat betapa kekanakannya dia? Emang salah gitu? Pantas kan kalo dia memang termasuk member termuda. Daripada Xiumin, yang tadi terang-terangan memeluk pilar dengan pose cute parah. Itu dewasa gitu?

Zitao terus mengumpat dalam hati, sambil kakinya setengah bergetar karena langkahnya semakin dekat menuju pintu kamar mandi. Member lain masih santai di ruang tv. Sekedar mengambil nafas atau tidur-tiduran, atau malah tidur sungguhan.

Zitao tidak mau peduli sekarang. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana mengumpulkan keping-keping keberanian yang entah dari mana ia bisa menemukannya. Hanya demi agar dia mandi sendiri. Oke, _mandi sendiri_.

Pintu kamar mandi sudah di depan mata. Zitao semakin berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang serasa ingin runtuh.

Dengan tangan bergetar, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan...

"HUAAA... KRIS GEGE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sewot di atas kasurnya. Sedikit melirik Zitao yang berdiri memelas di sebelah kasurnya. "Katanya mau mandi duluan?"

Zitao melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Temenin..."

"Duh, mandi sendiri kenapa? Zitao udah gede ini." Ucap Kris menahan jengkelnya. Sebenarnya Zitao ini umur berapa, sih?

Lengkungan bibirnya yang kebawah, semakin kebawah lagi. "Ish, pokoknya temenin, Kris Ge. Jeball.."

"Sama yang lain aja. Gege lagi capek."

Zitao kesal kalau Kris lagi susah diajak kompromi seperti saat ini. Kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain. "Zitao maunya sama Kris ge, plish ge. Bbuing.. bbuing.." Zitao mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Dia tahu pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini yang paling tidak tahan dengan aegyo yang ia lancarkan.

Kris menepuk dahinya. Kelhatan frustasi sekali. "Ngomong bahasa inggris yang bener dong. **Please** ngomongnya, bukan **plish**. Coba ulangi lagi."

Zitao mengerjap dengan omongan Kris yang agak tidak nyambung. Tapi ia laksanakan juga perintah gegenya itu. "**Plish**."

"**Please** Zitao. Bukan **plish**."

"**Plish..**"

Masih salah.

"Argh. Ya udahlah. Ayo gege temenin. Awas kalo kelamaan mainin bebek karetnya si Jongdae itu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ge. Gosok punggungku."

Kris menghela napas pasrah. Akhirnya ya begini. Dia memutuskan untuk sekalian mandi juga seperti biasa. Tolong jangan membayangkan macam-macam. Mereka berdua tidak _full naked_ kok. Masih ada underwear yang menutupi daerah paling privat mereka. Yah, sekedar buat jaga-jaga saja.

Tangan kekar milik Kris akhirnya dengan ikhlas menggosok punggung Zitao. Zitao menikmati punggungnya digosok oleh gegenya sambil asyik memainkan bebek karet milik Jongdae. Kenapa bisa? Karena Jongdae memang sengaja meninggalkannya di kamar mandi. Entah apa alasannya.

"Sudah, sekarang gantian Zitao yang gosok punggung Kris ge."

Zitao memutar tubuhnya dan membali tubuh tinggi Kris. Dengan riang Zitao berceloteh tentang apapun yang ia alami hari ini. Kris hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan tanggapan singkat.

"Sudah selesai, ge. Bilas yuk." Ajak Zitao.

Mau tidak mau keduanya kini berada dibawah guyuran shower yang membilas tubuh mereka. Zitao membilas tubuh rampingnya sambil melompa-lompat kecil, berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang membilas tubuhnya dengan gaya yang keren. Iris kelamnya tidak lepas dari memandangi tubuh eksotis di hadapannya.

Zitao yang selalu tidak sadar atau Kris yang selalu dibukakan kesempatan _emas_ oleh Zitao. Hingga Kris yang tidak tahan akan nafsunya pada tubuh Zitao, mematikan shower. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada belah bibir Zitao yang menggoda.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao yang mendapat serangan mendadak terkesiap ketika Kris menyatukan bibir keduanya. Yang mampu ia cerna adalah saat Kris mulai melumat bibirnya pelan. Kemudian mengisap bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian. Zitao yang terlalu terkejut diamsaja. Tidak menolak, ataupun membalas ciuman dari Kris.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kris melepaskan tautan keduanya. Iris tajam Kris menghujam dalam-dalam bola mata hitam Zitao. Tangan Kris bekerja di sekitar pinggang ramping Zitao.

"Kau tahu kenapa gege malas menemanimu mandi terus-terusan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gege tidak mau kau susah jika gege sudah _lepas kendali_."

Zitao tersenyum atas ungkapan Kris. Gege tersayangnya. Kekasihnya.

"Nope. Kan Zitao punya Kris ge." Ucapnya seraya merayapkan tangannya pada punggung kokoh Kris. Memberi senyum termanis yang pernah Kris lihat.

Kris mengulum senyum saat menerima ungkapan Zitao. Ucapannya seolah menyatakan bahwa Kris memegang kendali atasnya. Zitao yang yakin sepenuhnya atas Kris.

Diraupnya kembali bibir Zitao. Melumatnya lebih dalam lagi. Menyapa goa hangat kekasihnya dengan lidah yang menjulur masuk kesana. Menghasilkan lenguhan pelan, memancing tangan nakal Kris merayap lebih intim lagi.

Tangannya mencubit nipple Zitao. Menggodanya, lalu mengitari wilayah perut sejenak. Kemudian dengan perlahan jemari panjangnya mulai menyusup ke dalam underwear yang kekasihnya kenakan. Mencoba menemukan benda privat yang sangat ia sukai.

"Enghh.." Dan desah Zitao lolos saat Kris..

DOK DOK DOK

Pintu kamar mandi digedor dengan penuh _perasaan_. Memecahkan konsentrasi mereka yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

.

.

"WOI.. KRIS, TAO. KETAHUAN YA LAGI MAKING OUT! PINDAH KE KAMAR SANA! PADA BELOM MANDI NEH!"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Ini ff Kristao pertamaku.

Ini buat kamu yang udah pada request. Moga pada suka.

Mohon tanggapannya^^


End file.
